


新宿男

by nekopp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp
Summary: 送给撇撇是她的黑道au脑洞的节选部分aymd的初次啪





	新宿男

山田在反复的试探询问后，确认了一件事。那天在夜里的巷口，绫野只是与他擦肩而过，黑暗很好的掩饰了他的面容，也掩盖了他从杀人现场逃走的身影。在搞清楚这件事之后，山田暗暗松了一口气，却依旧是那副懒洋洋的样子，他半是故意半是漫不经心，取出一支香烟衔在嘴里，也不点燃，只是用干燥的猫一样的唇夹着，抬眼示意绫野为他点火。绫野看了看他，喉咙无声的滚动起来，咽下了将出口的不明笑意，然后为这个漂亮的长发男人掏出自己的打火机。绫野的打火机是廉价的塑料红色壳子，在柏青哥店里可以花几个小钢珠换得到的那种。山田垂下眼睛凑上那廉价打火机里冒出的火焰，在香烟被点燃的同时，掩起来眼皮深深的吸进一口。然后他一边缓缓的吐出烟雾，一边看着那还未收回的绫野的打火机，笑了起来。山田头发垂肩，带着弧度暧昧的卷，发帘落下来遮了他半边的脸，浅浅的胡茬覆盖住了下巴，此时被他呼出的烟雾腾腾的在空气里晕开，更加模糊了他的面孔，绫野坐在他身边，却无法将他看清，但在这样朦胧的视角里，感觉到了美。  
绫野从这模糊的烟雾里似乎感觉到了一些属于未来的捉摸不定的东西。他们两人身处未开张的酒吧里，除了吧台的灯光落下，四周都是一片黑暗。也许外面正是阳光明媚街道热闹，而这间紧闭了门窗的酒吧里只有安静的黑暗。绫野没有被提问，所以便没再开口，他习惯等待，等待这个猫一样捉摸不透的男人来表明自己拜访的目的。他是如此的耐心十足，他盯着山田脸颊边环绕的灰白色烟气渐渐散远，捻成了细不可察的丝，彻底淹没在山田背后的阴影里。山田似乎也很沉得住气，他抽烟抽了大半支，嗑掉了烟屁股上最后一点灰，才慢悠悠的开口：“我这次来，其实是有件事想拜托你。”  
绫野的注意力从那些无规则飘散的烟雾里转回，他浅色的眼瞳瞟着山田，烟雾渐渐散去，山田的面孔变得清晰了起来，绫野打量着这个男人的侧脸，然后慢慢的回应：“是吗。”  
“是的。”山田似乎突然对那支香烟失去了兴趣，把还剩三分之一的烟丢进烟灰缸里，然后非常直接的说道：“小栗这个孩子，我希望你放他一马。”  
绫野听到他这样天真的发言，毫不掩饰的嗤笑起来，问道：“为什么？”  
山田侧过头来与他对视，眼睛里有点暧昧的狡黠：“小栗会少当家这个名头听着响，其实就是个毛都没长全的小屁孩。你堂堂绫野组长大老远跑来新宿，就是为了欺负个小屁孩吗？那可太没劲了。”这种明晃晃的挑衅一般的话语，反而让绫野笑意更甚。也就是只有山田这样的男人，留着女人一样的头发，蓄着漂亮的胡须，却偏偏可以把这样挑衅意味十足的话讲的像调情。绫野对山田的这点伎俩清楚的很，但这并不影响他依旧被很好的讨好到了。他还是非常有耐心，讲话的腔调故意拖慢一拍，语调好像是在讲甜蜜的情话，他顺着山田的话反问道：“那你的意思是我要等到小屁孩长成大魔王来把我打败吗？”  
山田听后，畅快的大笑起来：“他那样的小鬼如果哪天可以变成大魔王，你两打起来一定很好看。”绫野是第一次见他这样笑起来，表情里都是轻松的快意，但是眼睛里却是没有藏牢的一点动摇。  
他在护短。一同笑起来的绫野在心里默默的想到。绫野的眼睛永远是这样的敏锐，他看着眼前这个既远又近的男人，刚刚对方仅仅是一瞬的失防，就被他抓住了契机，深深的捕捉住了山田内心那一点柔软的心思。那是像护着自己幼崽一样的母亲的眼神，绫野想起来了自己的妈妈。新宿这种地方，这种涉及帮派分分合合的大事，对方说白了只是个妈妈桑，哪里来的资格和立场来为别人来说话，这种力量悬殊的对比下他来求情，怕是抱着以卵击石的必死觉悟吧。一个可以舍弃生命像妈妈一样护短的男人......绫野心里好像有什么地方被狠狠敲了一下。他无声的在内心妥协，但是面上却装作不在意的笑起来：“好啊，我等着，不过这样就算你欠我一个人情了，你要怎么还呢？”  
这个长头发的男人闻言漫不经心的答：“那我只能用身体来还了。我堂堂山田，想和我睡觉的人可以从八王子排到台场了，陪你睡一觉也算便宜你了。”说着他又取了新的一支烟准备来抽。  
绫野心知他是在满嘴跑火车，但是并未拆穿，只是伸手从他指尖上取过还未点的烟，自顾自用廉价的打火机点燃，很深很慢的吸过一口，尝过了山田抽的烟的味道，然后将被自己含过的烟嘴递回山田眼前，说：“那让我验个货看看。”  
山田接过烟，非常顺畅的也吸一口，缓缓对着绫野的面孔呼出烟雾，然后不等对方反应，就仰着面孔穿过那片暧昧的烟气去吻住了绫野的唇。山田的唇温热且软，远看时就已是微微湿润泛红的诱人样子，绫野的口里还残留着刚刚烟草余留的苦味，此时他含着口里的山田两片漂亮的猫唇，竟尝出了奇异的甜。于是这个吻就开始渐渐变得失控起来，被一方小小灯光照着的两人四周的空气都开始升温，绫野的舌头卷进山田的口腔，好像要吮掉里面的每一点唾液。刚刚那点唇上的甜味引得绫野开始好奇，山田身体的其他地方尝起来是什么样的味道。所以他便在两人气喘吁吁的结束了亲吻时，就去舔吻山田的下巴脖颈喉结，沿着向下，扒着山田宽大的衣襟，敞露出大片赤裸的胸膛。绫野紧紧的搂住山田的腰，耳朵里满是对方带着情欲的喘息，他一下下的轻啄过山田的皮肤。绫野别没能顺利的继续向下，衣领已被撑到极限，脑袋上方的山田嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨他不要扯坏自己的衣服，于是他转而向上，唇齿在锁骨和脖颈间周转。绫野一手探进山田衣服的下摆，带着探求意味的细细抚摸，另一手则撩起山田垂着的长发，去侧头亲吻那下面藏着的后颈薄薄的皮肤。  
山田被这个男人上下开弓，又亲又摸，明明下半身什么抚慰都没得到，却被这个看起来满脸冷淡的男人搞得半勃。他今天是换了一条新的内裤来的，半硬起来的性器拘在过于贴身的新布料里，令他不适，赶快点剥掉衣服和眼前的男人搞上一发才是正事。于是山田也开始抚摸绫野，他一点弯子都不绕，直接伸手去碰对方的裆部，被那宽松布料下面的性器的硬度微微惊到。他只是刚刚碰到，就被绫野一把捉住了手。瘦高的凤眼男人脸还埋在山田脖颈里，手里牢牢捏着山田的腕，然后用泛着哑的声音说道：“别碰。”说着他就缓缓的将脸抬起来，拖着山田的手掌，使着力，用山田自己的手掌磨蹭起来山田的下体。他一边这么做，一边不动声色的打量着山田的神情和反应。山田见他这样，反而来了劲，他非常故意的放声呻吟起来，被绫野控着的那只手开始自己活动，非常情色又带着引诱意味的隔着裤子揉弄自己的下身。绫野的眼睛一暗，只觉得喉咙深处里烧得令他渴，他将山田更深的搂紧，松开握着对方手腕的手，转而托着对方的臀肉让这只不安分的猫在自己的大腿上坐好。  
山田的手不被桎梏，反而也不再进行那色情的自慰了，他懒洋洋的用下身隔着裤子蹭着绫野的大腿，漂亮的猫嘴里还在一搭一搭的叫。绫野眯着眼睛，边侧头打量被灯光照着半侧身体的山田，边将手伸进衣服里，抚摸揉弄着山田并不似女人那样丰满的胸部，但是手感却出乎意料的好。带着弹性的肌肉在绫野的手底被揉捏，时不时绫野粗糙的掌心擦过山田的乳头，总会激得山田发出一两声真正难耐的呻吟。绫野对他那一点溢出的真情实意充满兴趣，干脆从下往上掀起那件宽松的上衣，敞露出山田赤裸的上身，他提着衣服的下摆，像揭开什么宝贝的帷幕一样瞧，然而山田却非常主动的张开湿润的口唇，晃着白白的牙，示意绫野。于是山田就这样叼住了自己上衣的下摆，毫不顾忌的敞着自己腰肢和前胸。山田用嘴叼着衣服，两只手自然是空着，这次他伸手去握绫野的，牵着那只略显宽大的手掌，引导他抚摸自己赤裸的上身。而绫野则偏要去试他别的地方，生着茧的手指捏住山田的乳尖，故意粗暴的抵着那处小小的软肉碾磨，然后如愿看到这个有着模糊了性别界线美丽的男人，被逼迫出了伪装的呻吟之外的声音。山田骑着绫野的大腿，被他玩弄着胸口，山田虽然是男人，但是这身体却熟于和同性做爱，他惯于扮演女性的角色，被粗暴的玩弄平坦的男人胸口，也会以调教良好的反应而勃起。因为体位的原因，绫野此时自然的仰着头望向自己怀里被催的情动的山田，仰望他半边镀着灯光的色彩，半边浸在黑暗里的身体，口里还叼着自己的衣摆，主动的将自己的裸体呈现给绫野。山田的乳尖被玩的泛红而挺立，胸前的肌肉微微鼓起，带着奇异的微妙雌性感，而他向后仰着的身体，不由自主的向前挺出腰胯，勃发的男性性器在宽松的裆部布料处明显的拱起弧度，又清楚的昭示着，他是个男人这件事。  
山田似乎已经腻了这种半是表演半是情迷的样子，他收回上身，双手扶着绫野的肩膀脚掌落地站好，跨着绫野的大腿解裤子，一边解一边说：“快做吧。”他裤腰还没被自己脱到屁股以下，就被突然起身的绫野一把抱起，在晕头转向的黑暗里被抱到不知道何处去，只觉得被放到了什么柔软的东西上，应该是酒吧里的卡座沙发。绫野的面孔渐渐的在黑暗里可以被看清了，山田只能模糊的看到他的五官，却无法知晓是什么样的神情。绫野的身体沉下来，带着一点试探的盲目吻着山田的面孔，寻找着那处甜甜的猫唇，山田被他贴在身下，不安分的蹭着踢掉自己的裤子，但是两只手被绫野牢牢的擒住，无法用来脱掉自己私处贴身的那条内裤。绫野这个男人，即使在黑暗里，那双眼睛好像都在燃着火，泛着光亮，山田在他的亲吻里侧过头，然后在对方停顿的时候，自己又凑上去亲绫野的眼睛，他一边用那柔软湿润的唇蹭过绫野的眼周，一边用低沉的声音说道：“让我把内裤脱掉。”安静的伏在山田身上的男人闻言，放开了山田的双手，直起身开始解裤裆。山田抬着屁股脱内裤，举着的脚还未放下，就被绫野伸手握住，内裤还挂在大腿上，绫野似乎并没有让他全部脱掉的打算，推着他的膝弯，山田被迫折叠起来身体，光光的后臀完全敞露出来。在无法看到的地方，山田感受到有什么滚烫的硬物贴在他的屁股上，他在心里想，这家伙怕不是要把他狠狠的操翻在这里。但是绫野却并没有强硬的直接插入，他退开一些，温热的手指贴着山田裸露在外微凉的臀瓣，摸索着向那处穴口探去，他一边轻轻的摸索，一边再次俯下身来亲吻山田，这次他准确的一次找到了山田嘴唇的位置。绫野在床上似乎总是下意识保留着些无意义的温柔，虽然清楚身下这个男人屁股早已不知含过多少男人的阴茎，但是他在探出手指准备做润滑时，依旧像抚慰一般轻轻吮着山田的唇。黑暗里山田什么都看不到，所以触感就分外的清晰起来，绫野温暖的吐息和安慰一半的吻同时降临于他脸上的肌肤，而他身后那处穴口也在同一时刻被缓慢的塞入一根手指。山田在漆黑里睁着眼，望着眼前黑暗里绫野的轮廓，觉得自己好像他妈的要陷进去了。  
而绫野的手指在没入山田的体内后，抚摸着那过分柔软湿润的肠道，意识到这男人在来之前早已自己做过了润滑，是真的有备而来。他刚刚所有的温柔耐心都在一瞬间烟消云散，连嘴里含着的山田的唇肉都不再觉得甜，可他又不愿还有点不舍就这样放开这块小小薄薄的软肉，于是堂堂的绫野组长，手指还揣在新宿妈妈桑山田的屁股里，嘴上却带着五分孩子气的不轻不重的咬下了山田的唇。山田前一秒还被他的温柔醉的半醺，后一秒就嘴上一疼，简直莫名其妙，然后他立刻反应过来了缘由，简直要立刻嗤笑出声。但是他并没有高兴太久，绫野抽出手指，然后换上了更凶狠的家伙，一点怜悯都不带，直接狠狠顶进去，把还忍着的笑的山田操的两眼一黑，嘴巴无声的张了张，一声都没来得及叫出来。绫野狠狠的将山田捅了几下，上头的愠怒和性欲才稍稍褪下一些，他垂眼看着身下这个被他奸淫到只会呜咽的男人，意识到这男人来之前就已咬定了自己定会吃他这么一套，前面的引诱只是胜券在握，现在的结果是山田的事先决定，与绫野的中途想法，似乎毫无干系。想到这点，绫野一边重重的持续的顶弄着山田的屁股，一边回忆起来刚刚他于烟雾包绕的山田的面容里，所看到的模糊的未来——他好像注定要迷恋沉醉于这个男人。将来他可能只是一个因为爱面对山田而束手无策的男人，但他又是堂堂的绫野，他一向无所畏惧一往直前，不管未来如何，他此时觉得操着这个男人的现成屁股，他并不想退出来。像是为了确认自己的决心一样，他再次俯下身，去亲吻山田的喉结。  
山田惯于和男人做爱，也常被粗暴的对待，即使疼痛和虐待也可以给他快感。但是绫野却直接呈现了他最意外最少见到的温柔，虽然原本只是上门来送个屁股做个交易，他对自己是什么，要做什么，该做什么，永远清楚的很，可是被这个有着浅色眼瞳的清秀男人在黑暗里含住嘴唇时，他不可自抑的感到动摇。而此时，绫野粗暴且不留情的动作，反而令他感到了熟悉的安心感，他像之前每一个男人一样恨不得连阴囊都挤进来般的顶撞，也给山田带来了无上的快感。他像个熟于接客之道的妓女那般，屁股夹着男人的阴茎，一边故意放开声音浪叫，一边富有技巧的收紧放松自己的后穴。他已不需要被讨好就可以高潮，他躺在酒吧的柔软卡座里，心想到夜晚就会有无数不知情的人在上面落座，他就更加的兴奋起来。  
绫野对于和山田的性爱，简直食髓知味，这个漂亮男人的身体又熟又软，手捏住腰肢时的触感都是柔软的。山田明明就是一个男人的模样，留着胡须，生着体毛，此时男性的性器还勃着，可偏偏就是这样的男人，声音里仿佛含了蜜糖，五官完全是美人的模样，蓄了漂亮的长卷发，被插入时还会快乐的大叫。性别在他身上已被模糊，他在这个大白天的黑暗酒吧里，紧紧的纠缠着绫野，与他做爱——按他所料想的那样。绫野在性事的快感里恍恍惚惚的想起自己的母亲，那个女人也曾像山田这样，快乐的呻吟着接受男人的性器。绫野伸手去抚摸，是山田略显丰腴的腰肉，令绫野想起了经历了生产之后的女人所特有的腰线。就是这么一点黑暗中的触感，击中绫野，将山田身上一切类女性的东西串联起来，最终绫野在脑中属于母亲的臆想中达到了高潮。他握住山田男性的腰肢，深深的向山田的体内射精，像是真正的拥住了幻象中的母亲一样，将自己的精液全部灌了进去。  
虽然是第一次做爱，山田和绫野身体的相性意外的不错，被对方掐着腰发动射精前的猛烈进攻时，山田也被催上了高潮的高峰，最终两个人一起射精。山田的屁股里被灌满精液，胸腹上也满是自己刚刚射出的东西，他里里外外都是精液，此时陷在高潮后的疲惫里，后穴里还夹着绫野疲软后并未退出的性器，脸倚着卡座的皮面缓缓的呼吸。即使不说，山田也可以感受到绫野刚刚的狂热，与单纯的情动不同，那是有着谜一样迷恋的狂热和沉迷，好像他在自己上看到了什么别的人一般。山田对这个发现充满兴趣，绫野仿佛无意间袒露了一个不得了的破绽给他，虽然山田对自己到底是被当作谁的替身毫无头绪，但是这并不妨碍他像恶童发现新玩具一样的愉快。但绫野只是沉默，他在呼吸渐渐平复下来后，才慢慢将自己的性器从山田潮湿的后穴里退出。山田内裤一直都没有被彻底脱下，此时他张着大腿躺在卡座上，内裤还松松垮垮的挂在小腿处，他可以感觉到自己后穴里绫野的东西正在慢慢淌出，滴到身下的皮面椅座上。绫野悉悉索索的整理衣服，渐渐走远了，山田听着他的脚步声，用事后懒洋洋的声音说道：“不要开灯。”绫野闻言脚步声一停，然后换了方向，向酒吧后面的深处走去。不多时以后回来，看到山田坐在黑暗里抽烟，漆黑的轮廓下只有烟头的一点红色火光亮着。山田把内裤彻底脱掉，宽大的上衣在刚刚的性事里被揉的褶皱，此刻垂下来，遮住了他满是情事痕迹的大腿根。绫野对这样的山田说：“洗澡水放好了，去洗一下吗？”  
山田露出了一个谁也看不到的笑容，然后用鼻子回答道：“嗯。”


End file.
